MY LOVE
by januarti yanu
Summary: Sejujurnya, aku benci saat waktu kita berkurang karena kesibukan. Tapi, hal itu membuatku semakin sadar kalau aku begitu mencintaimu / Mr. Wu & Mr. Huang [gs].. KrisTao/


Jarum pendek jam baru saja menyentuh angka lima, saat seorang pria dengan wajah campuran China-Kanada melirik pintu gerbang dengan ukiran huruf pinyi. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat seorang wanita berdress putih membuka pintu itu dan kemudian berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit berlari.  
"Menunggu lama ge?" Tanya si wanita sambil memeluk pria yang mengenakan kemeja dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu.  
"Bahkan jika seratus tahun, aku rela menunggu bidadariku ini." Jawab si pria yang baru saja mewarnai rambutnya menjadi perak, sementara si wanita langsung menghadiahkan sebuah cubitan sayang pada pinggangnya sambil menggumamkan kata ' _dasar tukang gombal_ '.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka kemudian masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna hitam milik si pria dan langsung meninggalkan tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk melakukan syuting drama atau film kolosal, menuju apartemen si pria..ah, mungkin nantinya akan menjadi apartemen mereka berdua.  
===

Suasana hening menghiasi bagian dalam mobil, si pria tampak berkonsentrasi pada pemandangan jalan di depannya, sementara wanita yang terlihat memakai riasan natural lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya.  
"Aku tahu aku tampan peach." Ucap si pria penuh percaya diri, sementara wanita yang dipanggil peach itu hanya tertawa kecil.  
"Ya..gege memang sangat tampan, bahkan ketampanan gege mampu memikat seorang siluman panda."

Mendengar wanita disampingnya, Kris, pria yang dipanggil gege, hanya bisa tertawa karena kekasihnya membalas rayuan yang ia lontarkan.  
"Jadi nona siluman, ingin menu apa untuk makan malam? Sepotong bambu muda panggang atau semangkuk sup daun bambu?"  
"Tidak bambu juga ge." –ucap si wanita dengan sedikit memutar bola matanya malas.-

"Kris ge.." panggil wanita berambut hitam yang hanya di balas dengan ' _Hmm?'  
_ "Aku rindu korea, bisakah kita makan ramen saja? Oh..aku juga ingin ayam dan cola di meja makan nanti, bisakah ge?" lanjut si wanita dengan penuh harap.  
"Your wish is my command, miss." –Jawab kris sambil membelokkan mobilnya menuju gerai makanan cepat saji dengan logo seorang kakek, ah.. sepertinya nona panda akan mendapatkan seember penuh ayam.  
===

Bau harum ramen menyeruak di ruang televisi saat pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir seratus sembilan puluh membuka tutup panci berisi ramen yang baru matang, si wanita langsung memekik kegirangan saat memandang kuah merah berisi mie yang dihiasi telur dan daun bawang. Rencananya mereka akan makan sambil menonton film dengan judul FALLEN, film yang baru saja dipinjam si wanita dari lawan mainnya diproyek film barunya.

Mereka makan dengan fokus yang terbagi-bagi, antara suhu panas kuah ramen yang mereka minum, rasa gurih daging ayam yang mereka gigit, dan jalan cerita dari film yang mereka tonton, belum lagi jika saat salah satu dari mereka yang membahas akting dari pemain dalam film tersebut.

Begitu film berdurasi satu jam lebih menampilkan warna hitam dengan tulisan putih yang merayap dari bawah ke atas, si wanita langsung membereskan peralatan makan sekaligus sisa makanan untuk dibersihkan dan dibuang, sementara si pria mematikan televisi lalu bergegas kekamar setelah menyuruh si wanita untuk bergegas menyusulnya.  
===

Dibalik selimut hangat mereka saling memeluk, mengungkapkan rasa rindu satu sama lain, padahal mereka tidak bertemu selama seminggu karena si pria memiliki jadwal di luar negri. Mereka juga membahas berbagai hal yang sempat mereka tukar melalui telefon atau pesan seminggu yang lalu, well.. mereka benar-benar pasangan dimabuk cinta.

"Ge..aku ingin jadi luce.." –bahas si wanita tiba-tiba.  
"Maksudmu luce pricedi film tadi?"  
"Ya, luce price-nya daniel grigori, luce yang akan selalu terikat dengan daniel dalam setiap kehidupannya." Jawab si wanita sambil mengingat film yang baru saja mereka tonton.  
"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin menjadi daniel." Balas Kris, sementara si wanita langsung protes tak suka,  
"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pria yang menjauhi wanitanya peach, tak perduli meski mereka selalu ditakdirkan bersama, meski daniel akan menunggu wanitanya dengan setia. Aku ingin menjadi pria yang ada untuk wanitanya, menjaganya, memberinya limpahan kasih sayang tak perduli akan maut yang terus mengintai mereka. Huang zitao, aku ingin menjadikanmu wanita yang paling bahagia karena adanya diriku disisimu." Jelas si pria sambil menatap dalam kedua mata orang yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan hati dari si wanita begitu mendengar kata-kata dari pria penyuka olahraga basket dihadapannya ini, dia langsung merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung didunia karena memiliki pria yang begitu mencintainya. Dan dengan rona merah yang terlihat ia langsung berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka,  
"Sudah jam satu ge, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur. Aku masih ada scene yang harus diselesaikan." Namun erangan dari si pria bermarga Wu itu langsung membuat si wanita merubah pikirannya, dan melanjutkan sesi cuddle mereka,

"Oh..I hate when the morning come, I hate when you go to work. I hate when we go to work."  
===

Sementara di meja tempat mereka makan tadi, sebuah smartphone berwarna rose gold terus bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'JIE-JIE MANAGER' di layar. Tak lama kemudian getaran yang berasal dari panggilan telefon berhenti, lalu digantikan dengan sebuah bunyi _TING_ lirih menadakan sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama pengirim yang sama dengan si penelepon.

 _from: JIE-JIE MANAGER_

 _Yak panda, kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Jangan bilang kalian sedang melakukan yang aneh-aneh.  
Ah.. tanganku sampai pegal karena menekan nomormu berulang kali,  
besok tidak usah ke lokasi, kita mendapat jatah libur sehari.  
Karena si tukang tebar pesona wang melakukan tindakan bodoh sampai membuat kakinya cidera tadi,  
selamat bersenang-senang kalian  
Dan  
JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENDAPAT KABAR KALAU KAU HAMIL DULUAN.!_

 **===END===**

 **Ahh.. jie-jie manager terlalu berfikiran buruk, mereka kan hanya mengobrol sambil berpelukan.**

 **Dan saya rasa, Zitao masih cukup sadar jika ia terikat kontrak yang mengharuskan dirinya menjaga bentuk badan, meski tidak ada larangan untuk menikah.  
Jika kalian tanya siapa 'si tukang tebar pesona wang',, maka jawabannya adalah lawan main Zitao dalam filmnya, dalam setiap kesempatan yang ada Tuan Wang akan berusaha merayu Zitao untuk menjadi kekasihnya, padahal hubungan dari aktor Wu dan Singer Huang sudah diketahui publik, dan pihak agensi mereka telah membenarkan adanya hubungan ini.  
Mungkin hanya itu yang saya sampaikan dikesempatan kali ini,  
See you next time.**

 **With love,**

 **Yanu Januarti**


End file.
